Little Difference
by GotCandy
Summary: Sasuke is going back, no joke. Except he wants Naruto to have something very clear.  Small oneshot, cute, short and fluffy. Feel-good piece of life


"Do you remember that day? That day I couldn't give you an answer?"

"You're being to vague, we've been together for _years _Sasuke."

I looked at Naruto with a small smile, wondering if the idiot would ever get the clue. Coming back to Konoha was no joke, but the idiot always found a way to get a smile out of me. Even if it's been so long since I did. Right now, we sat in the outskirts of some small town, traveling back to Konoha. Don't get me wrong, everything you know is true. I killed Orochimaru, I killed my Kabuto, I killed so many nameless faces and I killed my brother. I learned the truth and Naruto caught me in my weakest moment.

Crying, almost completely dead inside, Naruto caught my rain-drenched body and dragged me to a cave. Held me, dare I say, until my tears streamed no longer. No questions asked, he helped me place my brother in a transportation scroll were I could chose where to bury him properly. For two whole weeks we stayed in the woods, almost no words spoken. Even if I didn't say anything, I appreciated it more than I could ever express. Then one day Naruto came up to me after taking a dip in the nearby stream, a questioning look his face, the conversation that was long over due.

"_Are you coming? or do I have to fight you and _make _you come with?"_

I just looked at him, concentrated on his peaceful face. We weren't fighting, we were having a quarrel of any sorts and we definitely didn't want to start. I looked down at my hands and smiled to myself. My decision came surprisingly in short time. All with one little question. _What would Itachi want me to do? _Naruto, getting a little impatient sat before me. I knew he wouldn't wait long. _'Itachi... you did what you did because you thought it was right. My minds wants to avenge you but, my heart tells me going with Naruto... is what is right.'_

"_I'll go then."_

"_Sasuke..."_

I heard Naruto's faint gasp of surprise and his movements stilled very impressively. Never thought he could stay so still for more than a second. I looked up and found his blues eyes filled with small tears, a smile of disbelief on his face. _His pretty little face. _Believe me, all those signs you saw of me & him having some type of 'deeper' connection... were all true. Naruto protected me, looked after me and cared for me without doubt. This kid, sitting before me, sniffling because I'm going back _home_. The thought of him was the only thing that kept me sane while locked up with Orochimaru.

That's why I find myself sitting with him calmly. Since the way back wasn't filled with fights and blood-shed, we decided to take it slow. Stopping once in a while to eat somewhere, sleep in some inn. No, I didn't make a move. 3 years of being apart and you expect me to just _jump _him, I wish. "I meant that day, our first real fight as Team 7." We had these types of conversations a lot. Remembering old times, sometimes talking about new experiences (though that was more him than me). "Oh yeah, Zabuza and Haku. Man does that bring a wave of nostalgia." Naruto looked down at the water and poked at it with his toe.

Then suddenly he stilled, very still like last time in the cave again. He sighed and looked at me. "Why are you thinking of that?" I shrugged and looked up at the sky non-chalantly. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" He nodded with a crooked smile "Why did you save me? Why did you protect me?" I looked in his direction and he still wasn't looking me in the eye. I kept on looking though. "You just said you didn't know, that you're body moved on it's own accord. Isn't that an answer?" He finally looked at me with the cutest little wide eyes. "Not really." He frowned with that just adorable pout and inflating of his cheeks and I chuckled lowly. He blushed "You should laugh more you know.." I shook my head "Nah, it's not my thing."

"You know, that day, when I thought you were dead... I almost killed Haku, I gave him the hardest punch anyone could ever receive I think. I broke his mirrors, I broke his face, but he had broken my heart. By killing you. MAN Sasuke, you should've seen me! You always miss out when I do something cool!"

I stared at him and rolled my eyes. "Dobe." He stuck his tongue out at me and nudged my knee slowly. "Sooo.. why did you save me?" I smiled and sat closer to him. It was nothing out of the ordinary, we've slept on the same bed and shared many baths together, but there was still something a little _more _to it. "Back then I really didn't know... I was just getting the hint of why. But after everything that happened over the years, and after we fought at the valley of the end... I knew. I knew for **sure.**" He looked at me expectantly and I placed my hand over his, linking our two fingers like we did back then.

"It's because you were more to me than a friend. You were not my enemy and I thought you were like my brother, my best friend. But I was wrong... it was more than that." I let the two fingers go in place of lacing our fingers together. He just gaped at out hands which in truth made me really nervous. "You meant... you _mean _more to me than anyone in this world. You're my best friend, you're my brother, you're the man I love, Uzumaki Naruto. And if you ever mention my exact words in Konoha I will not hesitate to strangle you in the spot."

His blue eyes scanned me in a very intense period of time. I almost started sweating until I heard him chuckle. "I can't believe you made me wait 4 years to hear you say that, Uchiha Sasuke. You make me kill a million Pains, a million zetsus and a bunch of dead people and _then _you tell me this? I fear the day I want sex!" My mouth was open and I couldn't help it. I squeezed his hand hard and I saw him roll his eyes while I was still in my trance. He pulled me close and his face was close, so _close. _I'm talking about almost tasting him close! I was still unsure, by any means unexperienced and I don't know (and I wish) he is also. He inches a bit more and then backs away, he licks his lips and comes closer. I bit my bottom lip and get even closer until finally I make the first move to dive in to that soft mouth I've dreamt of for years now.

His lips, the perfectness of them, almost made my whole life worth it. It made all the hatred I built, all the people I killed, and all the pain I endured actually _worth it_. And only **he **can do that. "Dobe." He smiles on my lips and keep a stream of pecks falling on them. "I love you too, Sasuke." We laid by the stream for a few hours, just kissing and basking in our new found presence.

For all I care Konoha might have me guarded 24/7, hell I could care less what they do as long as I can see him daily. As long as I can breath his lips and devour his presence I'll be fine. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"If... I just want to let you know... if the old hag, or the council doesn't let you come back. I-.. I would do _anything _to be with you.. anything Sasuke. If- if you know what I mean." I nodded and held him close. I transported us to the inn we had rented in the small town and continued snuggling on the bed. "Thank you, dobe." 

"You can't be romantic even if it kills you, teme."

I smiled and kissed him, maybe going as far as second base. But there was no hurry. Besides, everything would be the same, except just a _little _bit difference. I don't need to be romantic.

"Now I have you."


End file.
